more then freandship?
by Elena the hegdehog
Summary: shadow rescuse a little girl name maria from a fire wat will happen will the girl befreand shadow or will somthing worst happen read to find out wat happens
1. Chapter 1 shadow to the rescue

Elena the hedgehog

come on shadow your to slow! The blue hero known as sonic the hedgehog was racing his friend/enemy known as shadow the hedgehog they were both running to who knows were as you can see they were stuck on earth and not the earth that Chris lives on this was a different earth

this was the real earth were they were made up by sega

you do know I em just letting you wi...oh my god! Shadow said

what! Um hello earth to shadow? Sonic tried to snap shadow out of his trance

(gulp) um...sonic ..fire were the words that came from shadow thats when sonic look were shadow was looking

shadow theres a fire and you'll just standing and looking

what the fuck come on lets go! Sonic said

sonic starting running tours thats when shadow ran right

pass him

shadow promise me promise me that you'll give them a chance to be happy

a chance to live a happy life promise me shadow

Maria's voice echo through shadows head over and over

maria I wont fail you I promise you shadow said

shadow stop when he got to the fire it was a house two feet tall

shadow ran inside the burning house

now were could the people be at shadow said

help( cough ) I'm over here said a voice

shadow ran to the person and knee down

don't worry you are going to al.. but before he could finish his sentence she said please save my daughter please I wont make it anyways my husband is all ready dead please save her

are you sure said shadow

yes I'm sure then she died

shadow ran to the second floor

he pass the husband than came to a stop there he saw the girl she was no older then 2 or 3 years old

this must be her shadow said

he pick her up and ran to the balcony their he saw sonic

hey over here! Sonic said

shadow ignored sonic and jumped of the balcony and landed safely on the soft grass he started walking when sonic started asking questions

was she the only one there?,was there anyone else their beside her?,why did you go in there? Sonic keep asking questions

number one no her mother and father were there but dead,two is the same as number one ,and I went in there because I promise maria that I would give people a chance to be happy but I wasn't quick enough to save her mother and father said shadow

well the hero is not always quick enough shadow and you know that said sonic

yes I know is just that now this little girl wont have a family to live with (voice braking up) and I don't want her to be a orphan said shadow

well not everyone has a chance shadow and I know because I saw many children at the orphan place said sonic

maybe I can use tails machine to turn this girl into a hedgehog but i em going to have to trick or ditch sonic,i go with ditch since it will be more fun thought shadow

hello earth to shadow, wow this is the second time you get like this said sonic trying to snap shadow out of his thought

uh? you said something sonic? Said shadow

yes,i said we can put her up for adoption said sonic

yes we could sonic,but sonic cant only parents do that?said shadow

oh yea I forgot said sonic (wet drop)

nows my chance thought shadow

shadow you aren't thinking of using tails machine are you? Said sonic

smirking shadow yelled chaos control

uh oh! I got to stop him before he turns her into a hedgehog ! Said sonic

but shadow was already telling tails to turn her into a hedgehog

you better lesson to me or else I will tell sonic who ate

the last chilly dog! Yelled shadow

OK OK! I will change her into a hedgehog said tails

good now turn her said shadow

first will you tell sonic about about me eating the last chilly dog ? Said tails

no, now turn her into a hedgehog! Said shadow

OK first put her into the machine said tails

shadow did as he was told

next what colors do you want her to be? Said tails

read strips and black fur like me said shadow

sorry shadow but we only have enough black to cover half of her said tails

then make her with red strips, blue fur, and at the end of her quills black said shadow

OK then ready here goes nothing said tails

then he push the button and there was a white flash,the machine door open and shadow went and grabbed the girl

shes beautiful thanks tails said shadow

it was nothing said tails (rubbing his head)

then sonic ran in

SHADOW DONT DO IT! Yelled sonic

well you too late sonic I have already change her into a hedgehog , and I em going to be her father! said shadow

wt f! Shadow are you sure your ready for this said sonic

yes I em! Said shadow

while they were fighting the girl started to wake up shadow notice this and said look shes waking up

uh? me were was what she said

did I do something wrong to make her sound like this?

Said shadow

no shadow thats just how 2 or 3 year olds talk said sonic

really,its funny the way they talk said shadow

the girl started to struggle to get out of shadows hands

what do you want girl said shadow

me down,me maria said the girl

OK maria I will put you down said shadow

maria started running out the door

wait maria! Come back here!yell shadow who was after her

what I tell you said sonic

well sonic ,shadows happy so let him be happy for once in a life time said tails

I guess your right tails said sonic

thats when they both herd someone singing and that person was maria

raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens brown paper packages tied up with string

want to go and find out whoas singing so beautiful ,sonic said tails

theses are of a few of my favorite things girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

it seems to be coming from the living room, tails said sonic

yea your right said tails

when they arrive they worn t expecting shadow to be playing the piano and maria singing

hey guys said shadow trying to grab maria

will you stay still! said shadow

let her sing shadow she sings very good like you said sonic

yea she does said tails

shadow and maria blush at the compliment they both received

maria continues the song she was singing

silver white winters that melt into to spring these are a few of my favorite things when the dog bites ,when the bee stings when I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel feel so bad!( Piano plays for 20 second) cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels doorbells and slay bells and schnitzel with noodles

Amy,knuckles,cream,cheese,rouge,and omega all heard maria and walked in the living room and saw shadow playing the piano and maria singing

wow said Amy

their good said rouge

yea they are said knuckles

who is she they all thought

maria continues her song that she was singing

wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings these are a few of my favorite things(piano plays for 9 seconds) girl in white dresses with blue satin sashes snowflake that stay on my nose and eyelashes

silver white winters that melt into to spring these are a few of my favorite things! When the dog bites ,when the bee stings when I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things!And then I don"t feel so bad!

Everyone claps but shadow, maria bows then goes and tries to make shadow bow but fails

wow shadow never though you can play a piano said rouge

well I did but when maria was alive said shadow

but I em alive said maria

not you an other maria said shadow

oh!said maria

so who is the girl said Amy

this is maria said shadow

hi said maria shyly

why hello their maria my name is Amy rose but just call me Amy said Amy

and my name is cream and this is cheese my Chao said cream

Chao said cheese in a happy tone

my names knuckles said knuckles

my names rouge and this is omega said rouge

OK,good you intrudes your self to a sonic x fan said shadow in a playing tone

no, I;m a shadow fan said maria who was trying to play the piano

oh why you look at that you got your self a fan shadow said sonic

yea,so whats so greet about it said shadow

well for example shadow I know your favorite food and what your afraid of said maria

yea so whats my favorite food said shadow

wait,maria don't answer that question I want to know whats he is afraid of said sonic

OK,his favorite food is cheese pizza,and he is afraid of spiders said maria

maria! Though were my secrets yelled shadow

whoops,sorry shadow but you said to tell you said maria

I said to tell what was my favorite food! Not what I was afraid of ! Yelled shadow

sonic was laughing so hard that he was on the floor

shadow it OK if your afraid of something or have a favorite food sonic is afraid of water and his favorite food is chilly dogs said tails

thats when maria lifted sonic up without using her hands!

Hey! What is going on here! Said sonic

you laugh at shadow you get wet! Said maria

shadow tell maria to put me down yelled sonic

Na , I think I wont ,do what you were going to do maria said shadow

gladly said maria

but when she was about to to wet sonic her head started to hurt

ahh!yelled maria who was no longer holding sonic but her head

maria! Shadow was next to her in time to catch her

whats wrong with her said shadow

I don't know but I'm sure it was not the transformation said tails

lets put her in the guest room said Amy

they walked down the hall to the guest room sonic fallowed shadow

so,why you so worry about her? Asked sonic

because she has no family left thata why,and becuse she acts like maria after she ran of said shadow


	2. Chapter 2 purple mist

Sonic and shadow arrived at the guest room

"mind opening the door for me , sonic"? Said shadow

sure' buddy said sonic

sonic "opened the door" and moved to the side so shadow can walk through;The room had one bed,lamp,and a bathroom' the wallpaper was purple,mostly everything was purple except for the bed sheet which was black with red stripes"

shadow lay maria on the bed

"lets go shadow she needs to rest" said sonic

right,said shadow

sonic and shadow were about to leave when a purple mist appear

"Wat the! Said sonic

its going after maria! Yelled shadow

maria had woken up and...


	3. Chapter 3 shadow a true father or not

"Wahh"! Cried maria

"the purple mist tried to get little maria , but before it could. shadow grabbed maria and gave her to sonic

sonic get out of here I'll take care of it said shadow

but as soon as he said that the mist disappear like if it never were their the weird thing is that I looked harmless witch confused sonic and shadow

maria! You should be more careful yelled shadow

she was asleep ,shadow, and it ant her falt said sonic

"humph" said shadow

"Wat ,ever sonic"said shadow and left out the door

"me sorry" said maria

hey its not your fault maria said sonic in a smooth voice

And I thought he was going to be a father to maria" thought sonic

what will happen next,will shadow change his mood tours maria or not


	4. Chapter 4 shadow apoligizes!

"Shadow walked out of the blue typhoon,into the forest were he and sonic came from after he had saved little maria ,a voice spoke to shadow asking him why he had don that"

"shadow,why did you yell at her" ?said a smooth quite voice

"what,whoas there?" said shadow a little angry

"but shadow then recognized the voice,it belonged maria robotnick"

"maria,were are you? said shadow tears forming in his eyes as he remember the day her life ended,but he did not let them out"

"why? Said maria again

"I... don't know" said shadow

I guess.. I being over protective said shadow

"go apologize" said maria

"but maria,I'm a bad father said shadow as a tear slid down his cheek

no,your not ,now go and apologize said maria

I guess,OK I will said shadow

shadow started walking back when the purple mist appear

"shadow got into a fighting position,but the mist did not want to harm him"

"pl z,take car of her, don't let him near her ,pl z" said the mist as it disappear

that was strange said shadow

he arrived 20 minuets later at the blue typhoon , it was starting to get dark

in side blue typhoon

Amy was trying to get maria to eat something but for some reason maria would not eat

no,said maria

"but, maria you got to eat something said Amy

"no,me want Dada! yelled maria

"well you daddy is not here" said Amy

whaaa! cried maria

Amy,do something! yelled sonic

me? why me! yelled Amy

"then the crying stop and they heard a deep voice but it was smooth,and that voice belong to shadow"

there ,there,its OK maria said shadow

Dada! yelled maria who had her arms around shadow neck

so, she meant shadow,i thought she meant her real father said Amy

maria ,I'm sorry for yelling at you please forgive me said shadow in a soft tone

I forgive you,Dada said maria

shadow did not know that he was smiling until...

omg! "someone call the police shadow smiling "said Sonic as he laughing

"Sonic!" yelled Amy

what? said Sonic who had stop laughing

shadow ya think you can feed her I tried everything to make her eat but nothing worked said Amy

maria had grabbed an apple and started eating it

yum said maria

3hours later

maria stop that! yelled shadow

maria was jumping on the bed

"no, bed time, no bed time" said maria

if you go to bed then I will tell you a bed time story said shadow

yea,said maria as she crawled under the blankets

shadow told her the story about the time when maria had dress him up as a girl

shadow had fallen asleep on the chair that Sonic had put a blanket over him

(chuckle) well shadow I guess I was wrong you are a good father said sonic as he left the room

on top of a hill the purple mist was watching them but this purple mist wasn't the one shadow had encounter...

what does the purple mist want with shadow and maria, and does it connect to maria's pass? Find out next chapter


End file.
